


Surprising Returns

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Tok'ra (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: Sam was still mourning the deaths of Martouf and Lantash when she went on a mission with her team which would change her life fundamentally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Major character death (temporary), minor violence, sexual situations
> 
> BETA: LtKatia
> 
> NOTES: Written for Tok'ra Kree Round 10 
> 
> PROMPT: 078. SG-1, Sam|Jolinar + rest of SG-1 + Martouf|Lantash, some alien doohickey resurrects Jolinar in Sam. This is maybe late season 5 / early season 6 so Martouf|Lantash is dead. Or so they think. It turns out not to be the case - how did they survive? Was it clones that died? Was the Lantash that died a clone and the Tok'ra still have Martouf|Lantash in stasis? Your pick, but Sam|Jolinar and SG-1 has to rescue Martouf|Lantash.
> 
> Bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice. ~ is internal speech.

Sam POV

"Sam? Are you coming?" Daniel asks.

I hear him, but I don't really react, only slowly returning to reality from my dark thoughts. I've been feeling depressed and sad since - since _that_ day.

"Sam!" Daniel repeats.

I look up. "Sorry, what?"

"You've been staring down into that coffee cup for fifteen minutes - at least, and you haven't said much at all."

I shake my head, realizing he's right. "I just have a lot on mind - sorry that I'm not better company." I gave him a bleak smile.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" He rolls his eyes. "Listen, Sam, you're my friend. It's obvious something is bothering me. Please tell me about it."

"It's nothing." I look at the clock on the wall of the mess hall. "We're due for the mission in twenty minutes." I take another bite of my half-eaten sandwich, then put it down, disgusted. I quickly swallow and force the food down. "I don't want anything more to eat. Let's go change." I wash down the last of the now cold coffee and grimace.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we're in the gateroom, waiting for Jack and Teal'c. I look up as Teal'c enters, and smile at him. He bows his head in greeting.

I return to my dark thoughts. _Why had they lied to me? Why hadn't they told me? They had removed Lantash from Martouf and let Martouf die! And now Lantash was dead too. Damn Ren'al! Jolinar never trusted her!_

 _Never again will I see Martouf's charming smile as he walks down the ramp, coming to the SGC._ I feel a tear threaten to roll, and I angrily wipe away. I am NOT the type to cry. I don't cry! Well, except when Martouf was shot. And later, at night, after learning Martouf was dead, and then Lantash died.

"Sam!" I feel a hand on my arm and look up at Daniel's worried face. "It's obvious something is wrong - has been for, for a couple weeks." He realizes. "Sorry, of course."

I nod heavily. "I had almost allowed myself to hope they would be able to heal him. Martouf. I mean, I know it was stupid, he had been in stasis for more than a year, but I didn't, I didn't think they'd let him die, just like that - and without telling me." I force down a sniffle. "Then Lantash died, only hours after I learned Martouf was dead. I... I hadn't thought I'd hit me so hard." I close my eyes. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm suddenly blabbering."

"You don't have to apologize. They, they were your friends, right? We forget how close you must feel to the Tok'ra." Daniel looks guilty.

I smile at him, trying to appear reassuring. "Yes. Friends."

_Is that what we were? I don't really know. Friend doesn't really cover it, but what then?_

"On Chulak, we mourn those who were an important part of our existance for a full year. While this is mostly a private matter, your reaction is understandable, Major Carter," Teal'c says. "We are your friends, and expected to support you. In that we have failed."

"Thanks, Teal'c." I smile, feeling warmed.

Jack enters the gateroom. "Ready to ship out, guys?"

* * *

No Goa'uld owns this world, at least not any longer. There is a village near the Stargate, and a bit further is what we are here for. Vast ruins, from an ancient civilization. Furling, Daniel thinks. If that is true, it's a rare find. We know very little about them, and the only ones who could tell us anything would be the Nox or the Asgard, probably. Or the gatebuilders. None of which is likely.

"This is fantastic!" Daniel exclaimes, and I have to smile to myself over his enthusiasm.

I wish I could feel it too. It _is_ fascinating, but I just can't enjoy it right now. I take a deep breath and focus on the mission. Work is the only thing that helps right now. "Where do you want to start, Daniel?" I ask.

He looks out over the area, then points to some ruins a bit further away, which looks much less damaged than the rest. "Over there."

"Okay, you two go look at the old rocks. T and I will keep guard," Jack says, yawning.

This is NOT his idea of a fun mission!

* * *

It _is_ interesting, and I am soon immersed into the study of some old left over technology. It is amazing! This must have been here for more than ten thousand years, but there is still running power through much of it!

"I'm surprised no one else has been here before us," Daniel says.

"Well, there is a LOT of ruins, and the entrance was locked - and blocked with a large piece of fallen column. We only got in because we zatted it and disintegrated it. It's likely none of the locals has access to something like that, and unlikely anyone coming here cared enough to look at this particular room."

"Maybe," Daniel admits. He points to the text on the computer screen - a holographic display we managed to get working. "I think I am beginning to understand some of this. This was a lab, belonging to a scientist called 'Zugluhb'. I think he was interesting in healing, but I'm not sure."

"That makes sense. I've found machines that is clearly meant for scanning people and I think diagnose them as well."

"And heal them, even resurrect them, I think. Look at this line! They were working on something similar to the idea of a sarcophagus."

"I wonder if it had the same side-effects? If they ever got it done, I mean." I look at the uncomprehensible text on the screen.

"I think they did - and he's bragging about the abilities of it here," Daniel says, grinning. "I think he says he looks forward to showing his work to some other scientist."

I smile, but my thoughts have gone to Martouf and Lantash - and all the many other dead Tok'ra. Aldwin, for instance. Could they have been saved with this? They Tok'ra do not use sarcophagi, because of the side effects, but if this works the same way, but with no side effects?

_Well, even if it does, it's too late. For them, that is. This is still an imporant find, which we need to study._

* * *

Sam POV

We have worked most of the day, studying the ruins and the contents of the few rooms which have been sealed and are thus mostly intact.

The Colonel and Teal'c have checked on us now and then, but I think they are bored to tears. The Colonel is not even hiding it well. Teal'c is, well Teal'c. I suspect he is tiring of this mission as well, but mostly because I know Colonel O'Neill is pestering him. He does that when he is bored.

"Wait, Sam. Don't go in that room!" Daniel calls to me.

"What?" I stop, only a few feet inside the room. "Why not?"

"There's a crack in the floor, and when I stepped inside before, there was a light tremor."

"I didn't notice anything," I say, but turn to walk out again. Better safe than sorry.

I have not taken more than one or two steps before I feel the floor give under me and there is an ominous cracking sound. "Crap!" I call out, just as the floor disappears under me and the walls starts to collapse.

The last I see is the roof coming towards me, and then all becomes dark.

* * *

Daniel POV

"You're sure this is going to work?" Jack asks, a tense edge to his voice.

"No, of course I'm not sure! I haven't had time to study the language long enough to understand it all, and Sam had only made a basic study of the device, but what choice do we have?" I tell him, frustrated. I know he is as concerned as I am.

"A Goa'uld sarcophagus," Teal'c suggests.

"Which we don't have," Jack says.

"And we'd need it quickly, right? It took us almost two hours to dig Sam out from under the rubble, and she had probably died instantly. How long after death can a sarcophagus resurrect people?" I ask, staring hard at the Furling device, hoping it really can heal my friend, bring her back to life.

"I am not certain, but I have seen it work for three, four hours after death. I believe it will work after longer has passed, but it is not knowledge the Goa'uld shared with us," Teal'c says.

"No, I know. I didn't mean it like that, Teal'c. I'm just worried."

"As are we all. It will work, Daniel Jackson."

I nod, hoping he's right. I take a deep breath and sit down to continue staring at the Furling healing device, willing it to work.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam POV

I feel groggy and unsure of where I am when I wake up. I open my eyes and there is a strange white glow that surrounds me completely. I realize that I am floating in the air, held up by some invisible force. There is nothing to see except the while light, everywhere around me. It is not a sharp light, but not dimm either. Just not unpleasant to look at. There is also a faint humming.

I feel safe and held, comforted. I don't really want to move, and I am not sure I could if I tried. I just feel like lying here and letting the soft light touch me.

I try to remember, and the memories come slowly. The walls and roof collapsing on me is the last I remember. Did I die? Is this a kind of afterlife? A holding place, perhaps?

I suddenly remember something - perhaps my team mates put me in the Furling healing device. That makes the most sense. So I was either dead or very badly injured, and the device fixed me. I feel no pain, so it must have finished its work. Why is it still holding me here, then?

I feel a prickling sensation along my spine, up my neck, and into the back of my head. Perhaps the device is still repairing some nerves. I close my eyes and relax, enjoying the peace.

* * *

Suddenly I sense a presence. Someone is here with me. _In_ me?

~ **Samantha,~** a voice speaks into my mind. ~ **Where are we?~**

~Who are you?~ I ask, and the answer comes to me almost immediately. ~ _Jolinar_.~

~ **Yes, that is correct.~** She sounds confused, as if she doesn't underand how I would not know she is there. Which makes sense, I guess. ~ **The ashrak. Did we both die? I tried to protect you, save you. I am so sorry... Wait, this is not a sarcophagus.~**

~Very perceptive,~ I answer dryly. I'm more than a little chocked that Jolinar is back.

~ **What is this? Where are we?~**

~At least you are asking, and not just taking the information for yourself!~ I answer, a little sourly. I may have forgiven Jolinar, but that does not mean I don't still feel a little angry that she pulled information from my mind without asking.

~ **I apologize for doing so - it was necessary. I feared the Ashrak.~**

I sigh - and realizes Jolinar has not taken control from me.

~ **I am not Goa'uld. Was that not clear from what I told you before?~**

~I know you're not. Listen, a long time has passed. This is going to sound weird, but you died almost four years ago.~

~ **That cannot be so!~**

~It is. Believe me, it's as strange to me as it is to you that you're back alive in me.~ I decide to explain a little. ~Back then, when you took me as host. You did manage to protect me from the Ashrak and save my life. You died. Now, four years later, I went on a mission with my team to this planet to study some Furling ruins. There was some sort of accident and I was either killed or badly injured. We'd found an alien device that we think was used for healing. My team mates put me in that - I think - and I was healed and brought back to life. And so were you, apparently, even if I thought you'd been absorbed completely.~

~ **After four years there would have only been the parts directly connected to your brain and nervous system left. Little more than tendrils. Those never gets absorbed. I guess it is possible this device has rebuilt me from those. Impressive.~**

~No shit!~ I snort. I make a decision. ~Listen, don't take this as an invitation to stay - I haven't begun to sort out how I feel about having you back in my head - but I do think it would be easier if you just looked at my memories to get up to speed, so to speak.~

~ **Thank you, Samantha. That is very much appreciated,~** Jolinar says, sounding genuinly thankful.

~Just don't make it a habit to read them without my permission.~

I feel as if I am slowly floating down towards the ground, and the white light is dimming, and the humming is fading. ~Looks like we're fully healed and ready to be let out. Listen, I don't know how the others will react to your presence. We _are_ allies with the Tok'ra, but - well, long story. I just think we should wait before I introduce you, so no taking control and flashing my eyes or using the boom box voice. OK?~

~ **Understood. O... K. Wait, you have met the Tok'ra? You are allies? In that case...~**

~Later,~ I cut her off, partially because the machine has now shut off and I am finding myself on the floor in front of my team mates, and partially because I am not ready to talk to her about Martouf and Lantash. Their deaths. Or my feelings about it... them.

"Sam?" Daniel asks. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yes. I feel a little groggy, but otherwise I'm okay."

"Amazing!" Daniel exclaims. "You were dead, do you know that?"

"Most impressive. It functions as well as a Goa'uld sarcophagus," Teal'c says.

"Welcome back, Carter." Jack grins, relieved. "Good thing that damn contraption worked!"

"I very much agree, sir." I smile and stretch. "Everything feels fine. We really need to study that device, sir. If it doesn't have any side effects, then it could be one of the most valuable finds we have made."

"Agreed, but didn't you say it was experimental?" Jack asks.

"I... I think it was still a work in progress, but everything seems to work. A prototype is probably a better word for it," Daniel says.

"Yes." I nod.

"Possibly. Well, we're going back now, then someone else can study it," Jack decides.

"I'd like to volunteer for that mission," I say.

"So do I," Daniel add.

"SG-1 is a front-line team. We don't have time for long science missions. This was an exception," Jack says.

I yawn, then almost wince as Jolinar lets out an agonized, mental scream.

**~You shot my love!~**

I make a small hop, as if I had stepped wrong on my foot. "Oops, better pay attention to my surroundings." I make a half-grin. "I must admit I'm a bit tired. It's going to be good to go home and get some sleep."

Jack nods. "Makes sense you're tired. Getting killed and then resurrected must take a toll." He frowns as he looks at me. "All right, guys - let's get back."

I look down myself and notice that my uniform looks rather worse for wear - torn and bloody, and covered in dust. I have other concerns, though - my distressed just-returned-to-life symbiote. As we walk back to the gate, I try and talk to her.

~Jolinar, I had to. He was zatarc. Don't you think I was devastated too?~

It takes a while before she answers, with barely held back sorrow. I almost start crying just from the waves of sadness coming from her. With my own mourning still fresh, I am glad the others are not looking at me right now and that raindrops have started falling. Very appropriately for my mood.

~ **I know. The Goa'uld are to blame,~** she answers with a flat, mental voice. A voice that suddenly turns furious. ~ **They and Ren'al and her ilk! They did not even give my love a chance! Lantash my beloved is dead! I had hoped against hope we would spend eternity together! Dear sweet Martouf is dead! It feels like my heart has been torn out and stepped on! I will _kill_ Ren'al! Why did she not even let Lantash _try_ to heal them both? And Lantash was injured - injuries a symbiote only gets when they are removed against their will!~**

~I was lied to. I asked again and again, and they said they were looking for a way to help them. Anise thought the zatarc programming would have been gone after the zat shots. Lantash should have been allowed to try and heal him, but Ren'al says she didn't want to risk Lantash's life.~

**~Lantash would rather die than give up on a host without even trying! He would never have left Martouf willingly, and the injuries I see in your mind - both in Martouf and Lantash - clearly proves that Lantash would not have been injured in the shooting. His injuries _must_ have come when he fought against removal from his host!~**

~Oh, my god! If that is true, then Ren'al is a murderer! She killed them both!~

~ **I am sure she has convinced herself and the Council she only did it to save a valuable symbiote - whom she never liked. She liked Martouf even less. She wanted me, and for a short time we did have a relationship, but I had left her before I became mated to Lantash. Ren'al was always too willing to do anything for her goal, and ignoring the casualties along the way. Did you know that her mate before me died because Ren'al goaded her into a suicide mission that Ren'al was the only one from the Council that wanted?~  
**

This way Jolinar ranted and raved, sometimes about her hate for Ren'al, and sometimes about her lost loves Martouf and Lantash, all the way back to the Stargate. My heart hurt from the grief of both Jolinar and myself, and I could no longer separate my fury of Ren'al from Jolinar's fury. The only thing cooling us was the now steadily falling rain.

When we returned to the base, I had to ask Jolinar to block me out of her thoughts, because otherwise I would not be able to function, and definitely not be able to conceal her presence. Which I wanted to do, at least for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick shower and an even quicker late dinner, I throw myself on the bed, completely exhausted.

To my surprise, no one has noticed Jolinar's presence - not even during the healthcheck. Janet is currently at a conference, so Doctor Warner examined us after the mission. I my personal opinion, he's not nearly as bright as Janet, and it was pretty easy to avoid him detecting Jolinar. If Janet had been there, I would have told her - and probably asked her to keep quiet about it until Jolinar and I have had time to talk. Now that was not a problem.

~Jolinar?~ I ask. ~How are you?~

~ **I wish to be left alone right now. I thought you preferred that to.~**

~Come on! 've kept your presence secret so we don't have to go to the Tok'ra immediately - I'm sure neither of us wants that, all things considered! Don't be like this!~

~ **What do you want from me? When I took you as host, you made it quite clear you wanted me out. Has that changed? Because if it has not, then I am willing to leave you. Whether there is a host or not. In fact, that would probably be the easiest for us both. Just let me take my revenge on Ren'al first. I promise I will tell them I took control against your will. They will make me leave or remove me, and then execute me. Then you will be free and so will I.~**

I am silent for some time. ~Jolinar, are you saying you want to die?~ **  
**

It takes a long time before she answers. ~ **I do not know. Perhaps. I have lost everyone I loved. My dear host Rosha died. My beloved Martouf is dead, and my Lantash - the love of my life - is dead. From your memories, most of the Tok'ra I knew and were friends with died recently, in the attack. The only one I know is alive is Selmak - and Garshaw and Malek may be alive.~**

~I don't know. I haven't seen Garshaw recently. I barely remember who Malek is. I never met... him, right?~

~ **Yes. Also, it seems as if the Council is becoming more hostile to the original ideas of the Tok'ra. Only Selmak, and perhaps Garshaw and Malek are left. And Per'sus, possibly. I never liked him, but he has never before supported Delek and Ren'al's side at least.~**

~Jolinar, don't decide that life is not worth living, not just like that. I mean, I do understand you. Believe me, I do.~ I am quiet for several minutes, but Jolinar does not say anything, so I continue. ~Your life can be good again, and the Tok'ra need you. More than ever. They have lost so many.~

She still does not speak, and eventually I am starting to doze off. Then, suddenly, she speaks.

**~You were in love with him. Them. My mates.~**

~Jolinar, listen...~

~ **You think I would be angry? Of course not! I was dead. I would have wanted them to be happy, and I think they could have been that with you.~**

~All right, maybe I was... attracted to him.~

She snorts.

~Maybe more, but I never really knew if what I felt was your feelings or my own. I didn't have time to sort them out.~

~ **Time. It is always too short. Even for us, with our many millennia long lives. The life of a Tok'ra is dangerous, and every mission we go on can be the last. Every day the base can be attacked. Why did I leave them so often, to go on missions? Rosha did not want us to go so often, and Martouf and Lantash wanted us to stay, but there were so many missions where an undercover agent was needed and I felt... that I had to go. Also, after Netu, I was... troubled. Not as much as Rosha. You know what happened with Bynarr on Netu, and before, with Sokar. What I had to do. I kept Rosha unconscious, but she knew. She could never again believe than anyone would love her, no matter how much I assured her that Martouf and Lantash would not think less of her. They would never do that, but I did as she asked, and never told them. Her culture was even more represses about anything to do with sexuality than what yours seem to be.~**

I don't really know what to say to her. It is obvious she is just saying whatever is going through her mind, wherever her memories take her. Old regrets. I can't say I blame her. My feelings about her, and the brief time I was a host has always been mixed, but I no longer hate her. In fact, I am beginning to feel we could be friends.

~ **You should have acted on your feelings. Even if it had changed nothing, you would have had some happy times with Martouf and Lantash - and they with you. They are... were... good and considerate lovers. Something you have not had enough of.~**

~Hey! I told you that you could look at my memories to see what had happened since you died, I didn't say that you could go through it all and comment on my sex life!~

**~I apologize.~**

I sigh. ~There's very little to comment on anyway. I've only been in a couple relationships, and nothing recently.~ I yawn. ~Listen, let's sleep. I'm exhausted. Good night.~

~ **Good night.~**

* * *

Next day I feel better when I wake up. Physically, at least. Mentally I don't know. I am again host to Jolinar, and I don't know how to react. I don't even any longer know if I want her to leave me. Part of me does, but part of me enjoys the... familiar feeling. As weird as it sounds. Part of me have missed her. I was always envious of the relationship Martouf and Lantash had with each other.

Of course, part of me is terrified of sharing my mind and whole life with Jolinar. I don't fear her - not like I did when she took me as host. I don't suspect her of taking control and going Goa'uld or anything. But how will my life be with her in me? Can I remain at the SGC? On Earth? Do I have to go to the Tok'ra - and would I want that? Undercover missions, pretending to be Goa'uld would mean months or years where I could not be in control. Where I would watch Jolinar have to do questionable things. I don't know if I could handle that.

Another thing is that my grief for Martouf and Lantash is amplified by her grief. She tries to block it from me, but she is not always doing a good job. I have been sad for a long time, but now I have a hard time thinking of anything else. I know my team mates are already worried for me, after we ate breakfast together.

Which brings me to another problem. How do I tell them about Jolinar? What do I say?

I hear a voice call out behind me, "Hi, Sam!"

I turn to see Daniel. "Hi, Daniel." I smile at him.

He looks searchingly at me. "Are you doing better? You still look a bit worse for wear."

I shrug. "Yeah, well. I must admit I felt a bit drained yesterday, but I do feel better now after some sleep. Doctor gave me a clean bill of health."

Daniel nods. "Yeah, I know. Good to hear. We were a bit worried yesterday - or more like desperate. It was fantastic the Furling healing device worked."

"I can only agree there." I smile. "Any news on whether or not we can go with those who are going to study it?"

"No news yet. Doubtful. Jack doesn't want to go anywhere near those ruins again."

"Mmm, I guess they were a bit unstable."

"So, you where pretty distant during breakfast. Anything you want to talk about?" Daniel gives me a concerned look.

"Just, getting killed and being brought back to life made me think about some things."

"That if we'd had access to that machine some time ago then we could have saved Martouf."

I nod slowly. Daniel was always perceptive. "That too. And some general thoughts about my life and what I have and haven't done. And said."

"Close touch with death tend to make you have those thoughts."

"Yeah, I know."

Daniel smiles, looking a bit relieved. I'm sure he's going to go back to Jack and Teal'c and tell them I just had an existential crisis, combines with a bit of grief for a dead non-boyfriend. Will be fine soon.

"Well, see you at lunch? We've got today and the day after off, after what happened, by the way."

"Sounds nice. Yeah, see you."

Problem is, I am not sure I _will_ be fine. Jolinar's presence is making my grief worse, and it was pretty bad to begin with. Then there is the other 'small' problem of me being a host again and I have no idea what to say to my team and my superiors.

Oh, joy. Not. Why is my life so complicated?

**~Sorry.~**

I suddenly feel as if I am being hugged, and realizes that it is Jolinar doing it, somehow.

~Thanks. That... felt nice.~

**~You are welcome. I apologize for adding to your problems.~**

~It's okay - I'm actually strangely glad you're here with me. Another proof that I am going crazy.~

~ **You are not. I would have noticed it if anything in you was off balance.~**

~Thanks. I think.~

~ **Could we go somewhere private instead of standing here in the middle of the corridor? That airman over there is looking strangely at us.~**

~Of course.~


	4. Chapter 4

~So, what is it you want to talk about?~ I ask as soon as I have shut the door to my quarters behind me.

~ **I have been going through your memories from the signing of the treaty between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra, as well as the days just before it.~**

I wince. ~Not a pleasant passtime, Jolinar. Are you sure that's such a good idea?~

~ **I needed to know... exactly how it happened. I also wanted to see as much as I could of my love,~** Jolinar confesses. ~ **I have been going through all your memories of Martouf and Lantash, several times. My poor loves. I miss them so much. The pain I caused them.~**

She sounds deeply saddened.

I decide against pointing out that she had promised not to dig around in my memories any further. These parts of memories I can very much understand she wants to see.

~ **I found something strange.~**

~Strange? In what sense strange?~ I ask.

~ **With Martouf's behaviour, and Lantash's.~**

~Well, Martouf was brainwashed, so it wouldn't be unexpected if his behaviour was a little off,~ I tell her dryly. I don't really like thinking of those days. At all.

~ **Perhaps so, but did you - as well as Anise and several others - not conclude that the zatarc programming had no effect on the victim until it activated? That it was a completely contained area, a contained, separate personality in fact, which took over at the moment of activation, suppressing all else.~**

I hesitate, thinking about it, ~Yes, that is correct. But was his behaviour really that unusual?~

Jolinar snorts mentally. ~ **You clearly did not know him well.~**

She starts showing me scenes from _that_ day, as well as the days before. I am shocked. She is clearly correct. How cold I have missed this? I mean, I did have the nagging feeling that something else was wrong, but I had not voiced it for myself, and certainly not for others.

~What do you think could be the explanation?~

~ **I think it may not have been him - and maybe also not Lantash.~**

I get a cold shiver. ~You think Lantash had been switched for a Goa'uld? But I talked to him, later, when he was in Lieutenant Elliot. Also, when they removed him - he wouldn't have fought to not be removed if he was a Goa'uld. Not from a wounded host.~

**~I agree. I do not think he was a Goa'uld. I think Martouf and Lantash were duplicates.~**

~Duplicates! You mean, you mean clones? But how? Why?~

~ **Yes, that is your word - and I do indeed think that may be what has happened. I do not know why, but I think some Goa'uld did it, in order to get secret information perhaps. The zatarc programming may partially have been placed to remove the clones before they were discovered, though they also were meant to serve to sever the relationship between our peoples.~**

~I'm not saying you're wrong - maybe you're right, but I don't know how to prove it. But if it really is the truth, then what about the real Martouf and Lantash? Are they still prisoners?~

**~They may be, but more likely they have been tortured to death.~**

I can hear the heartbreak in her mental voice.

~But what if they are still alive? Against all hope?~

~ **Then we must save them!~**

~I doubt anyone will believe me, instead thinking it is wishful thinking. Not that I can really blame them.~

~ **That does not change the fact that it is true. Martouf was not behaving normally, neither that day, nor in the three days before that. Regardless of anything else, something more than just the zatarc programming happened.~**

I nod slowly. ~You looked at my memories. When was the last time he seemed normal? I mean, I think he seemed normal on the mission we were on about a month before. Or... maybe not. He was very... attentive, I guess.~

Jolinar makes another mental snort. ~ **He was behaving normal, he was just in love. He was really obvious and awkward - and completely normal for his behaviour then. In more serious matters, that was the last time you saw him before a few days before the treaty signing, and also the last time he was behaving normally. Your team mate Daniel Jackson worked closely with him during the drafting of the treaty, so he may be able to tell if he seemed different.~  
**

~Or not. Daniel is intelligent and kind, but he is _not_ a good judge of characters, and he does not usually pay attention to much except what he is working on or interested in.~ I stop myself. ~Well, that's not completely true. He did notice that I was not myself.~

~ **So you should ask him. I do not believe he will ridicule you or tell anyone.~**

~Agreed, he will not. I will talk to him.~

* * *

"So you think they had done something else to Martouf, or what is it you think has happened?" Daniel asks.

"I think they cloned him and Lantash. That it was clones that were killed."

"Sam..." Daniel looks at me with concern.

"Listen, I _know_ how it sounds, but I really think there's something to it. Could you at least _try_ and think if Martouf behaved strangely at some point during the days before the treaty-signing?"

Daniel sighs and nods slowly. "All right, Sam, I'll try."

"Thanks," I say, relieved, and get up. "Do you want a cup of coffee? I'm going to get one for myself."

"Sure, I'd like that."

I leave his office and step out into the corridor.

~ **I hate coffee. It tastes vile. Could you not drink something else? Herbal tea, maybe? Or cocoa. I like that.~**

~No, sorry, I can't go without coffee forever just because you don't like the taste. You'll just have to get used to it.~

~ **Forever is maybe an exaggeration - did you not want me to leave you as soon as possible?~**

I notice the hope in her voice. Hope that I have changed my mind.

~I... can't say with certainty that I want to remain your host for the rest of my life, but right now I think we need to stay together. To figure out what happened to Martouf and Lantash, and possibly save them if there is a chance they are still alive. Then, afterwards, we can talk about it again.~

I get one of those nice 'symbiote hugs' and feel warm and happy and loved.

**~Thank you, Samantha!~**

~One thing - would you call me Sam? I know Martouf and Lantash called me Samantha, but it gets a bit too formal mentally, I think.~

~ **Of course. I will call you Sam.~**

~Then maybe I can call you Jol, or something.~

~ **No. Please do not. My name is Jolinar. Jol means a kind of challenge or fight in Goa'uld. My full name means 'rightful power'. Which is perhaps a bit strange too, I suppose.~**

I smile. ~I think my name means 'God has heard', so who am I to say anything?~

I have reached the mess hall and pick up two mugs of coffee before returning to Daniel's office, hoping he has thought of some instance that fits what we have observed.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel looks up when I enter his office and hands him the mug of steaming brew.

"Thanks." He takes a sip.

The room is silent as he looks at me for a moment, thoughtfully. Then he sighs.

"What?" I ask, a little testily.

He smiles. "Sorry. It's nothing. It's just - you've seemed a little off since we returned from the mission to the planet with the ruins. It's not exactly surprising, given that you were _killed_ and resurrected. Which I am very happy about."

"Me too." I smile to him.

"You asked me to think about Martouf and his behaviour. Now, you know I am not the best at noticing things like that, and you knew him better than me anyway, but... I've thought about it, and you may be right."

I take a sharp breath. "So I am not the only one to notice."

"No. Well, most of the time he was normal, I think, but there was something off with him. At the time I thought he was just preoccupied with the work, but he was a bit 'blank' in his behaviour. He was usually a friendly guy, as you know, and while he didn't always get Earth humour, he was always open to it. Not so much at the end while we were working on the treaty. He seemed distant. Colder. And I never saw Lantash at all. He would usually take control sometimes at least."

Sam nodded. "I didn't talk to Lantash either recently. I suspect he was worried we didn't like him and preferred to talk to Martouf, but given his personality he would not have been able to shut up all the time."

"There was even once, where I asked him about something from the mission to Netu - he didn't seem to remember the situation at all. You know, it was when we were in Bynarr's room and Apophis showed up?"

"Yes. I remember." I grimace at being reminded of Bynarr. It is made worse by the shame and hate washing through Jolinar. "There's no way he could have forgotten that, or else Lantash would have remembered."

"I agree." Daniel shakes his head. "So you think it was because he was brainwashed? That the zatarc programming had somehow overwritten some of his memories, or blocked him from accessing them or what?"

"No, I don't think that. It makes no sense, given what Anise told us about how the zatarc programming works. Except for what happened during the time when the person was brainwashed, nothing would be affected, at least not until the programming kicks in. No, that makes no sense."

"What, then?"

"What if they were not who we thought? What if they were clones?"

"Clones? Get real, Sam! Wouldn't, wouldn't they have gotten all the memories transferred anyway?"

~ **Not if it was done quickly and with something like a re-vol - it is a Goa'uld device based on the memory recall device, sometimes used to quickly pull information from someone's mind. Then we would see what Daniel Jackson mentions - part of the memory there, but with holes. It is very difficult to get any sense out of the information, but if it is placed back into a similar mind, then I believe that mind would be able to sort it out. What there was.~**

"Maybe not," I tell Daniel. "Depends on the way it was done. Jol... I mean _I_ remember from Jolinar that the Goa'uld sometimes use a device that pull memories from people. For interrogation and such. I don't think it worked very well, because what you got was a garbled mess, but dumped back in a mind that mind could probably make sense of it."

Daniel looks searchingly at me, then finally nods. "All right, if you think so. We should contact the Tok'ra and see what they think, because if Martouf and Lantash were cloned, then maybe others were too."

"Yes, maybe."

~ **I will be discovered the moment we go to the Tok'ra. That may hamper our ability to go and search for Martouf and Lantash.~** Jolinar tells me. ~ **They will need to determine I am who I say I am, and I will likely also be put on trial. For taking a host against her will.~  
**

~I will tell them that we've sorted it out and that I have forgiven you - and that we have something to do before they can assign you to do anything else. I haven't decided to stay your host either.~

~ **Which means they will insist I get a new host before anything else can happen. Which may take time. And then I will be ordered on some undercover mission.~**

I sigh. ~All right. So we don't go to the Tok'ra until we've found out if Martouf and Lantash were cloned and if they may still be out there to save.~

"Sam?" Daniel asks.

"Sorry. I was thinking. I don't think we should go to the Tok'ra yet."

"What? Why not?"

~We'll have to tell him.~

**~Do you think he can be trusted?~**

~Yes. I think so.~

**~All right. Tell him then.~**

"Um" I take a deep breath. "It's a long story." I look around, then go to close the door to his office. "Give me your word you won't tell anyone."

He looks at me with confusion, but then nods. "Okay, I guess... I won't tell anyone. But Sam, if you're in some sort of trouble..."

"I'm not. Well, I guess that depends." I sigh and begins to tell him what happened when I was revived.

* * *

"Jolinar is back?" Daniel stares at me, a somewhat unsettled expression on his face.

"Yes, she is. She was resurrected when I was."

"But... well, that's, that's." He shakes his head. "Unexpected."

I snort. "You could say that again!"

"Listen, you can't keep that a secret! I mean, not permanently."

"No, I am well aware. We're not going to. Just, until we've found out what happened to Martouf."

Daniel nods. "I understand. Believe me, I do. I still think you should tell Jack and Teal'c. And Hammond."

"How do you think that'll go? Do you think they'll just leave us alone, and let me continue my work without any changes? As a host? Even to a Tok'ra."

"No, I'm sure they won't," Daniel agrees. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Keep it a secret until We've determined what happened to Martouf. And possibly rescued him, but if we find out he may be alive and got proof then hopefully the SGC or the Tok'ra will let us try and save him."

"I must admit I think you're grasping at straws here, Sam. No offense. Jolinar is affecting you."

My eyes flash as Jolinar takes control. " **Of course my presence affects her, but she was thinking the same things on her own. Feeling the same emotions!"**

Daniel has jumped back and looks almost scared.

~Jolinar!~ I warn. ~You promised me not to take control like that!~

~ **I apologize."**

She gives me back control.

"Sorry - from Jolinar too. We didn't mean to scare you, but she _is_ correct."

Daniel shakes his head. "I must be crazy, but okay, I'm going to keep your secret. Is there anything you want me to help with?"


	6. Chapter 6

After thinking about it, we have decided the best way of testing our theory is to examine cell samples from Martouf and Lantash, before and after the time we think they were cloned. Or whatever happened to them.

I know Janet wanted to do some research into how being a host affected a person, and also to learn more about hosts and symbiotes. Martouf had agreed to give her some cell samples, and I know she took some from both him and Lantash around the time we went to Netu, so possibly those are still there to compare with.

~ **We should get the samples as quickly as possible - before Doctor Fraiser returns from her conference,~** Jolinar suggests.

~I agree. Doctor Warner will not be interested in the samples, as it's Janet's project.~

Now we just need to find a way to get the cell samples - and then also get samples from after Martouf became a zatarc. I have no idea to solve that problem. The Tok'ra may have them, but I can't exactly _ask_ for them.

I come up with a plan, which involves Daniel distracting Doctor Warner and the nurses while I search the freezer where Janet stores her samples. Now I just need to convince Daniel to pretend he has some trouble with his allergies or whatever, and needs checked up on.

* * *

 **~We are fortunate Doctor Jackson agreed to help us,~** Jolinar observes.

~Yes,~ I agree, opening the freezer carefully, so as not to make noise. I look at the many racks with samples, all with nice notes written by Janet. It's a good thing she is thorough.

Soon I find the samples from her 'Tok'ra-project' as it is marked. I am in luck. She has not had time to work on it, which is hardly surprising. There is a lot to do around here, all the time.

~ **The samples are taken at three different times, including at a time i would have thought Martouf and Lantash were in stasis.~**

~Yes. My Dad probably got those from the Tok'ra. He has a, ah, soft spot for Janet,~ I tell Jolinar, thinking of the way my Dad looks at Janet. I am not surprised he managed to get some samples from Anise, who must still have been in charge of the project at the time these samples were taken. It is before Ren'al took over.

~ **Presumably Doctor Fraiser was going to help learning about the zatarc programming, though I believe only samples from the brain would show anything.~**

~I agree.~ I look at the samples. ~She has three samples from both Martouf and Lantash for each time, so I will just grab one of each and hope she won't notice.~ Which I know she will, but maybe not right away.

I transfer the small petri discs with cell samples from the freezer to the small portable freeze-unit, then close everything up and hurries towards the back room. I can hear voices behind the door now, so probably they have finished talking to Daniel. The door opens just as I close the one to the back room.

After some scary minutes during which I was sure I would be discovered, or they would see that something was amiss, they leave. I let out a relived breath and sneak away.

* * *

It takes more sophisticated machines than what we have to determine if the cells are cloned, but fortunately there is apparently one among the Goa'uld devices we have brought back from a recent mission and not yet studied. At least Jolinar thinks so.

~You're sure?~ I ask as I go to my laboratory which still contains the devices.

~ **Reasonably, from what I see in your memories.~**

~We'll know soon enough.~ I unlock the door to my laboratory and crosses to the shelves at the back. I rifle through the large boxes on the second to lowest shelf. ~This is the stuff.~

 **~And that is the gene analyzer,~** Jolinar tells me, calling my attention to a weird looking contraption.

It is a strange feeling, by the way, for someone to mentally call your attention to something.

I pick up the device. ~Okay, what do I do?~

~ **I am not a scientist, but I have seen them used. We will figure it out together.~**

I cannot help noticing that Jolinar is slowly starting to sound more hopeful. I hope she is right to be so.

A few minutes later I have set up the machine and is trying to figure out what the various settings do, with the help of Jolinar who only has a vague idea.

"Hello Carter. So, what's up?"

I turn to see the Colonel who is standing in the door way.

"Sir, I was just taking a look at some of the things we brought back from P935-329 a couple weeks ago."

"Weren't you going to relax for a couple days?" he asks, sauntering into the room and looking at the device with a bored expression.

"Oh, I am. This is relaxing to me." I smile.

"If you say so. Got any idea what it is?" he asks.

"Hi Sam," Daniel says from the doorway. Beside him stands Teal'c, nodding at me.

"Hi guys."

"We were going to ask if you wanted to join us for lunch," Daniel says.

I realize that I'm hungry and that lunch was almost an hour ago - and that I had promised to join them. No way I can get out of it without being suspicious. "Sorry guys. Yeah, sure I will join you." I look at Colonel O'Neill. "I don't know what it is yet, but I suspect it's some sort of scientific equipment."

"Not a weapon?"

I shake my head. "No, sorry."

"Too bad. Let's go get that lunch."

* * *

It is mid afternoon when I am back in my laboratory. It was nice to sit and chat with my team mates, but I am still itching to get this to work and find out if Martouf and Lantash were clones.

Almost an hour later, we finally know how the damn device works, and I fetch the freezer-unit with the cell samples. After making sure no one is nearby, I take them out and prepares them.

Finally it is time to find out!

My hands are shaking a little when I slide in the samples, one at a time. First the three from Martouf. Then start the machine, tell it to compare them.

I feel the time is going endlessly slow while I sit and watch the device as it analyzes the samples. Finally a light indicates it has finished doing so and close my eyes and take a deep breath.

The moment of truth.

I realize absent-mindedly that I can read Goa'uld - courtesy of Jolinar - as I look at the screen with the output.

~He is a clone!~ I almost do not dare believe it. That is really the case!

 **~He is. Run Lantash's samples too!~** Jolinar tells me.

After the same amount of time has passed, we get the same answer. The DNA in the third sample is from an individual which is almost the same as in the two first, except for an infinitesimal small error in the cloning process. Also, in Lantash there are differences due to the genetic memory being different of course.

~So we have our proof. What now?~

~ **Now we find out where the real ones could be - if still alive.~**

~Agreed. And then we take the proof to your leaders - and to the Tok'ra. I think we have to do that if we want to be able to find them. We can't do it ourselves.~

~ **Maybe. Let us wait to decide until we have more information,~** Jolinar insists, as paranoid as ever.


	7. Chapter 7

The day Jolinar and I spend going through the two recent missions SG-1 has been on together with Martouf/Lantash. All seems normal and that is clearly not where he became cloned and a zatarc. So it must have happened on a mission he was on with the Tok'ra. Probably within a month of the summit where he was shot, probably even no more than weeks before.

The only way to know about those is asking the Tok'ra, and Jolinar doesn't want to do that. She thinks it would be months after that before she would be allowed to go anywhere on her own, and that is just not acceptable. If Martouf and Lantash are alive and prisoners they have been so for about 20 months. It is unlikely they are alive - or sane if they are alive - but neither Jolinar nor I can let them be prisoner for another several months.

So we will ask my dad. I am sure we can trust him. We just need to be able to talk to him without being discovered by anyone else. And we know how.

**~The ashrak used a drug to mask his presence.~**

~Uh, ashrak?~

~ **When I was killed. I did not sense him when I searched for him in the hospital. That was due to a masking drug. We will make some.~**

~Good idea, but how?~

**~We are going on a mission with your team tomorrow. We will sneak off for a little while and make contact with certain traders. There should be a market on the world you are going to. Do you have any valuables we can use, or should we go to one of the Tok'ra caches?~**

~Ah, I think that we should be lucky if we can sneak off at all, so we better not do it any more than needed. I think I have some jewelry that I've inherited that I never use. That should work, right?~

**~Yes.~**

* * *

"You OK, Carter?" Colonel O'Neill ask.

I realize I've been silent for some time. Much more silent than usual. "Sorry, sir. I've been thinking about something. I'm fine."

"All right. Focus on the mission!" he orders.

Yesterday evening, I went home to my house and took some of the jewelry I inherited from my grandmother. It is not something I would ever use, but it is fairly valuable, so Jolinar thinks it will be suitable to pay for the masking drug. Now comes the question - how do I get away without arousing suspicion?

I look at the path from the Stargate we just entered through, and decide on a plan. "I remember this place. From Jolinar. There's a big market nearby, with all kinds of stuff. Including some interesting tech. We should check it out."

"Tech?" the Colonel asks. "Listen, Carter..."

"Is there anything else for sale? Like old tablets or artifacts?" Daniel asks, clearly interested.

I nod. "Yes, I think there is a good deal of that too."

"Jack, it sounds very interesting. We could learn a lot by seeing such a market and the things they are selling there," Daniel says.

"There may also be information to have," Teal'c adds.

Colonel O'Neill sighs. "OK, OK, let's go there. I just hope there's a nice place I can sit and have a beer while the rest of you indulge in your science-stuff!"

I smile at the success of my plan. Now just to carry out the rest!

* * *

Jolinar and I had little trouble walking away on our own and finding the people that could get us what we needed. My team mates were even happy, because they had found the market interesting with lots of useful things.

Now we have the components we need to make the masking drug!

I will mix them together and tomorrow morning I will inject myself with it before we call for my dad to come and help us with examining some of the things we bought at the market and some things we brought back from the same mission where we got the gene analyzer. I have convinced Hammond that we need the Tok'ra's help with this!

All in all, our plan is going better than expected - now we just have to hope my dad will have time to show up. After the attack on Revanna the Tok'ra are spread thin and hiding everywhere, so we can't just go and visit them.

I feel Jolinar's sorrow at the death of so many Tok'ra, many of them her good friends. I 'hug' her, wishing there was more I could do.

* * *

"Hi, dad!" I smile and go to hug him, hoping dearly the masking drug is working. Some bleed-through of Jolinar's energy signature is not a problem and actually desired, of course. I do have an energy signature myself due to the naquadah in my blood, so that is expected.

"Hi, Sam." He smiles at me. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing bad," I promise. "We need your help with some Goa'uld tech. I hope you have time to stay for a short time?"

"For you, of course," he says. "But right now is not a good time, so we should get started immediately."

"Okay, follow me. I'll take you to my lab."

* * *

Jolinar could have done as well - more or less - as Selmak, of course, but this works as a good diversion. After working for most of the afternoon, we have gone through the Goa'uld tech and some other things Selmak could help with.

Now it is time for the real problem.

Selmak gives my dad control.

"Well, if that's all, I thought I'd return."

"Can't you stay for a little while? Get something to eat with me at least," I say.

"Dinner in the mess hall isn't my definition of a good dinner. We even have better food in the Tok'ra mess."

"All right, then why don't we ask Hammond if we can take a trip to a local restaurant? You've earned it, after helping us with all this."

"Of course I've earned it, but is there something else you need to talk to me about?" He looks suspicious.

"Can't I just want to spend time with my dad?"

"Cut the crap, Sam! Tell me what's up!"

I sigh. "All right. I have a favour to ask. A big one."

"Regarding what?"

I take a deep breath and start explaining Jolinar's and my theory about Martouf as well as the proof we have found. Without mentioning Jolinar, of course.

* * *

"Sam, it's not that I don't believe you - or want to help you - but don't you think it's time you let this go?"

"Let it go?" I exclaim. "What if they're alive out there! Prisoners!"

"It is highly unlikly they are still alive after all this time. If any of this is even true in the first place!"

"It is! I am sure of it!"

"What about the gene analyzer? Are you sure you used it right? Not to patronize you - you're very smart - but it's not exactly Earth technology or anything you have seen before. The differences are tiny for a clone, Couldn't it all be wishful thinking?"

"Dad!" I exclaim. "How, how dare you insult my intelligence!"

"You needed my help with tech that in many cases were less advanced."

He dips his head and Selmak looks up.

" **Unless something else is not what as we assume and this is a ruse."** She looks at me very closely.

~ **This is ridiculous! I will handle it!~** Jolinar suddenly flashes my eyes and take control. " **Quit the tip-toing around, Selmak! You were always too careful!"**

 **"Jolinar?"** Selmak asks. **"And you were always too direct and not careful enough. How are you alive?"**

" **A long story which I do not have time for right now. Will you help Samantha and I retrieve the information?"**

" **You will _make_ the time to explain if you hope that I will help you _and_ keep your secret. Which I assume is the reason for all of this? You are not prepared ot go to the Tok'ra right now?** "

" **It would take far too long before I could do anything if I had to prove who I am, face whatever judgment and penance required, and then possibly be assigned to some inane post. No, this will wait!** "

" **You will have to make it likely you are who you are and tell me all which has happened. If I am satisfied - and my host who is right now furious and ready to drag you back to the Tok'ra for what you did to his daughter, is also satisfied - then I may agree to help and keep your secret until you have attempted to save your mate.** "

Jolinar fumes at this, but finally nods, calming herself. " **I will explain."**


	8. Chapter 8

It takes a lot of time and we end up asking Hammond for permission to go eat at a restaurant. Finally, Selmak is satisfied. My dad is less so, but he has agreed to help because Selmak says she trusts Jolinar and that if she says it is me talking it is.

Right now we have a mission we need to focus on, but when we return, hopefully my dad and Selmak will have gathered the information we need and sent it to us.

"Coming, Carter?" Colonel O'Neill asks, and I shake myself to clear my mind.

"Yes, sir."

He walks through the event horizon and I follow, then Daniel, and then Teal'c.

* * *

Well, that mission went bad! As bad as it could, more or less! We found an android which had created the replicators and soon she was making them on the base. We managed to kill her and the replicators shut off, but it was a very near thing - and right now Daniel is so angry at the Colonel that they are not talking. The only good thing with all this mess is that we got a week off, which gives Jolinar and me time to look at the data that my dad has sent.

~Four missions. That's more than I thought. I didn't think Martouf went on that many missions. I mean, this is just in the month before the summit!~

~ **He did not usually do so before, but from what I understand the Tok'ra has lost a lot of people. Even before the attack on Revanna. He probably had to do some extra missions.~** She looked at the data. ~ **Most looks like diplomatic missions, or trading missions, which are the ones he would usually go on, as well as scientific missions.~**

I stay silent as she works her way through the rather sparse information. I have gotten amazingly good at not panicking while Jolinar is in control. I would not have thought it possible, but I am almost completely cool with it now. As well as with her presence in general, which is also strange. I am not bothered by her sharing my mind, or reading my thoughts and memories or anything. So strange. I am almost considering blending fully and staying her host, but I am not completely sure yet that it is the right idea.

~ **I know which mission it was, with a high degree of certainty. It would have to have been the mission to Talverna.~  
**

~If you are sure, what will we do? Go there?~

**~It is not a world with a permanent Goa'uld presence, so someone must have been in ambush - someone must have known a Tok'ra would come and taken him to use in an attempt to destroy the Tok'ra-Tau'ri cooperation. That someone would have had to have been a Tok'ra or hopefully a Goa'uld pretending to be a Tok'ra. That is a problem for later. For now we need to see what we can learn there.~**

~I really don't like the sound of that theory of yours, but I'm afraid I agree. We should warn my dad, at least.~

~ **We should.~**

~I don't think we can go to Talverna or anywhere else without involving my team mates. Even then, we would have to go AWOL from a mission, I think.~

~ **You can always blame me.~**

~No, not if I want to remain your host. Which I am beginning to think I may.~ I tell her.

She gives me a warm 'hug'. ~ **Thank you!~**

~But I must insist that now we tell my team, possibly Hammond.~

~ **Then do so. If you think we can trust them.~**

* * *

"Please tell me I am not hearing this!" Colonel O'Neill exclaims.

"I am again host to Jolinar. It happened when I was revived."

"That is more than two weeks ago! You have kept this secret for two weeks!" he fumes.

"Not completely. She told me," Daniel admits.

"Daniel? You also didn't say anything! If I can't trust my own team mates, who can I trust?" he asks, rhetorically. "Why did you not tell me!"

"Is that not obvious?" Teal'c says. "They feared you would report them to General Hammond and that he would then have to report it to his superiors."

"Then why tell me now?" Jack asks.

"We can't do this on our own."

"So you need our help," he snorts. "I ought to report you. I mean, how do I know you're even Jolinar? You could be any Goa'uld who has infiltrated us."

"Then why tell you at all?" I say.

"Major Carter is correct. Besides, Jolinar has been present for two weeks without causing any problems on the base, or interfering in our missions. I believe we can trust her," Teal'c says.

"I agree," Daniel says.

The Colonel groans. "I just know I will regret this, but okay, I will support you. If there is a chance Martouf is a prisoner of the Goa'uld and have been so for 20 months... then we need to go and get him. I will talk to the General."

* * *

We - SG-1 - have been on stand-down for a week, with Jolinar and I in a holding cell. Was I wrong to talk to my team?

Hammond is talking to his superiors, and I know my team mates are doing their best to talk my cause, but I fear they will not succeed.

The mood of Jolinar goes from despondent to furious, and I am having an increasingly hard time disentangling my emotions from hers. We are blending, whether we want to or not.

It is late evening when I wake from someone entering the room. I look up as my team mates enter the holding cell room.

"Let her out - orders from the General," Jack says.

The guard nods, and shuts off the laser and opens the door.

"Come on, Sam," Daniel says. "We've got a mission."

"General Hammond agreed?" I ask, surprised, but happy. Jolinar is euphoric.

Teal'c shuts the door to the holding cell area behind us. "He did not."

"What?" I ask.

Colonel O'Neill takes a deep breath. "So help me if we end up in a court martial, but it is wrong to leave someone behind. No one would be sent - and I think you were to be interrogated and then possibly sent to the Tok'ra. We are going on a little unscheduled mission - quickly before anyone notices."

We hurry through the corridors, stopping only to pick up some backpacks they have ready. It is late evening, almost midnight, and we meet no one.

Teal'c opens the door to the control room and Jack zats the two people in there immediately.

"Go dial us up - somewhere safe, Carter."

I nod, stunned, and does as he says.

We run through the corridors to the gateroom as the alarm is blaring. My escape has been discovered.

We reach the ramp in the gateroom and the open wormhole just as guards rush into the gateroom after us, and Hammond march in as well.

"Stop!" Hammond orders.

"Sorry, sir, "Jack says, and we jump through the open wormhole.

It shuts down behind us and I give Jolinar control. She dials another world and we jump through, then repeat.

Finally safe, we stand on a peaceful world that I don't remember ever seeing - or do I? If so, it is from Jolinar's memories.

"Thanks, guys!" I say with emphasis, looking at my team mates. "I'm sorry if this gives you problems, I really am. Please blame me as much as possible."

"I doubt that will help, and boy will we have trouble, but it is the right thing to do, so we are not talking about this now," Jack says.

"Things will sort themselves out somehow," Daniel says, not looking as if he believes it. "We're with you, Sam."

"We are," Teal'c confirms.

Not sure if I am feeling mostly relieved or mostly terrified at what we have done, I give them a small smile. "Then we should follow the plan Jolinar and I have come up with."

"Yup, but I think you'll want some better clothes first. Your BDU is in the bag." Jack throws it at me.

I look at my prison suit and nod. "Agreed. I'll be back in a moment." I go to change behind a bush.

I feel much better when I am back in my BDU. Now we are the whole team - and Jolinar - together. Nothing can stand against us!


	9. Chapter 9

We arrive on Talverna when it is early morning there. The area near the Stargate is covered with grass, except for a wide path made out of flat rocks. The path meanders through a forest, and we start following it.

"What can we expect?" Jack asks.

"Jolinar says that the nearest city is just beyond this forest. It holds about 1000 people and so is a fairly large city as many worlds go. They have a market place which is famous for the many kinds of spices they are selling - that is what Martouf was here for. Trading medicinal herbs for spices that the Tok'ra could use in their cooking."

"No Goa'uld or Jaffa?"

"Not usually, the planet is of little value. It is located in space that is technically contested by as many as four Goa'uld, but none of them consider it worth their while to try to enforce anything. Nor do they send vassals or Jaffa here. Usually."

"Usually." Jack sighs. "So, what's your plan?"

"Find out if there has been any recent Goa'uld activity - or at least 20 months ago. Talk to the people the Tok'ra usually do their business with. Thinks like that," Sam tells him.

"All right. Let's get started."

* * *

"So you are certain Jaffa were here 20 moons ago?" Sam asks, guided by Jolinar.

"Yes." The woman nods."We thought they had come for hosts, as they have done in the past. They did not. They merely remained for a number of days, seemingly doing nothing, keeping eyes on who entered through the circle of the gods."

"What god did they belong to?" Sam asks.

"I am unsure. They had symbols of ownership like none I had seen before." She looks distant as she thinks deeply. "It resembles a cat's eye...but with horns and a sun-disc above it."

"Bastet," Teal'c says.

Sam nods. "Yes."

They thanked the woman and went some distance aside to talk privately.

"So, what do you think? Is Bastet the one that possibly grabbed Marty?" Jack asks.

Sam dips her head and gives Jolinar control. " **It is most likely, yes. It would seem she had knowledge a Tok'ra should come here, since the Jaffa were here for only a few days."**

They are all silent for some time, thinking of the chilling conclusion of this - a Tok'ra must have told Bastet. Did this mean the traitor was still in the tunnels? Was the Tok'ra in danger? What about the Tau'ri?

 **"It is most likely that Tanith has sent the information to his master, Apophis. There has been previous cooperation between Bastet and Apophis, though it was many years ago,"** Jolinar says.

"It's certainly better that it's Tanith than an unknown traitor. I really hope you're right," Jack says, looking as if he is getting a headache.

"How do we find out if Bastet is the mastermind?" Daniel asks. "I mean, we can't exactly go to her planet, can we?"

" **Yes, we can - and that is what we are going to do."**

* * *

They had gone to one of the Tok'ras stashes - which was still there, even if Jolinar's intel was by now more than 4 years out of date.

Jack whistles. "That's a lot of gold and jewelry - and weapons!"

" **Yes,"** Jolinar says. " **We are fortunate it has not been moved, since we will need a lot to be able to convince Bastet to let me become her underling."**

"What?!" Jack exclaims.

"What?" Daniel mirrors.

Jolinar looks at them with some amusement. " **How did you think we were going to do this? Do not fear, I have no wish to remain Bastet's underling permanently. This is merely a ruse in order to be able to move freely in her palace and gather information."**

"All right, but what about the rest of us?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, I mean, she knows how I look! From the Summit, you know, where I was pretending to be Yu's lo'tar," Daniel reminds them.

Jolinar nods. " **Yes. Well, she is unlikely to have looked closely at you - she will not have been interested in a mere human slave, and especially not one belonging to another Goa'uld. Regardless, we should consider making some minor changes to your appearance - and we need to hide Teal'c's forehead symbol as well, and replace it with another."**

"Won't she recognize Teal'c anyway? If she was working with Apophis previously, I mean," Daniel asks.

" **No, their collaboration was more than 100 years ago."**

"Yes, I have no knowledge of Bastet and Apophis ever working together," Teal'c says.

"OK - cool then. Let's get started," Jack says.

* * *

A couple days later they are on their way to Bastet's homeworld. Jolinar has managed to conceal Teal'c's forehead tattoo and put a standard black tattoo there - with a symbol she has invented herself, since she is going to pretend to be a young upstart Goa'uld who is imagining a future big empire for herself. He wears default Jaffa guard clothes. Daniel has colored his hair auburn and Jolinar has used the healing device to make his hair grow long, braiding it afterwards and making him look quite different. With the colorful clothing he is wearing as her lo'tar, he is not easily recognizable unless you know him well. Jack is wearing less colorful clothes, as a standard human slave.

Jolinar has taken a hand device from the Tok'ra stash and has dressed her and Sam in a beautiful and also quite flashy golden-and-blue dress. More revealing than what Sam usually cares for, but not indecent.

"Nice, Sam," Daniel says, smiling.

Sam rolls her eyes. "You too."

"Come on, guys - the sooner we get going, the sooner we can get this over with." Jack sighs. "And the sooner we can get back to Earth and that courtmartial which is probably waiting..."

"I'm sorry about that, guys - but I really appreciate you guys being here," Sam says, looking guilty. She dips her head and Jolinar gets control.

**"Please take the boxes with gifts for Bastet, and then I will dial her homeworld. Remember - do NOT under any circumstances quarrel with me in front of Bastet, her Jaffa, or even her slaves. I would have to punish you and quite severely to avoid us being suspected."**

"Just don't get used to it," Jack says, picking up one of the boxes.

Daniel and Teal'c take on box each as well, while Jolinar dials the gate. They go through.


	10. Chapter 10

" **My Lord Bastet."** Jolinar bows deeply. " **My name is Lord Rijka, and I have come to offer my services - and to offer these small gifts as a token of appreciation for your greatness."** She waves Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c forward with the gifts, which are placed in front of Bastet, but at a distance of maybe 10 feet. Unknown persons are not allowed to approach closer to a Goa'uld lord.

" **Hm."** Bastet looks at the gifts with a bored expression. She make a small gesture with her right hand, and a couple of the slaves sitting by her feet runs to the boxes and opens them, taking out the presents and showing them to Bastet.

" **Silk scarves from Sarumka, drifta spices from Tavaln, chocolates from Azku, a number of figurines carved on Seskanta - and a number of other small trinkets, which I hope will meet your acceptance."** Jolinar says and bows again.

Bastet gets a pleased expression. " **You know my tastes well. Unusually well."**

**"I make it my most important duty to know what my future master wants."**

Bastet nods. " **Very good. Perhaps there is a small position for you and your servants at my court. Come to the dinner I host tonight - there will be some entertainment, and some of my allies and vassals will be there. Tomorrow we can discuss a possible position - dependent on your skills, of course."  
**

 **"Of course. I thank you, great Lord."** Jolinar bows again. " **The stories are true. You are as wise as you are beautiful."**

Bastet smiles vainly. " **Rilek. Have quarters of third class prepared for Lord Rijka! Find a place for her servants as well!"**

"Yes, my Lord Bastet," Rilek, Bastet's first Prime says, bowing deeply. He turns to Jolinar. "This way, my Lord."

* * *

"Not bad," Jack says, leaning back in a soft chair in Jolinar's new chambers. "I could get used to this."

" **Do not forget that you are my servant,"** Jolinar says, amused. " **You are supposed to work, not relax."**

Jack rolls his eyes. "Please, what's there for me to do right now? You said we were not allowed to walk around freely in this place."

" **No, not yet. We shall have to wait until Bastet has decided to grant me a position."**

"Well, then I will take a nap. Wake me up when lunch is served," Jack says and closes his eyes, yawning as he stretches out in the soft chair.

* * *

The dinner with Bastet and her allies in the evening went well, and so did the talk Jolinar had with Bastet the next day. She managed to convince the Goa'uld lord that it would be to her advantage to hire her, and Bastet did just that.

" **I have a position as one of Bastet's underlings. A rather unimportant position in charge of purchases and procurements of everything needed at her court."**

"That sounds like you're going to be a clerk! Is that really something a Goa'uld would do?" Jack asks, smiling a little.

" **It is not something anyone but a Goa'uld would be trusted with. Normally. It is not just food and supplies I am in charge of - indeed, those would usually be handled by someone of lower rank, a human or a Jaffa, though a Goa'uld is in charge of them. No, this is mainly slaves, wine, clothing, musicians, artists, artworks... anything that makes life... interesting, I guess."** Jolinar makes a wry grin. **  
**

"So, what now? Can we search the place and see if Bastet has any prisoners hidden?" Daniel wonders.

 **"You will be assigned some work, though mostly you will be free to 'serve' me, so you should be able to walk around a little - not too much. We don't ant to appear to be sneaking around, and it should look like you work most of time. However, you should be able to get away with searching the prison cells and such, and you should keep your ears open for any rumours among the servants,"** Jolinar says. " **I will try to discreetly look if she has any prisoners or maybe even someone in stasis somewhere."**

* * *

A couple weeks passed, and none of them found anything. Even Jolinar was starting to be distressed and worry that if Bastet had ever caught Martouf|Lantash, then she had long since killed him or sent him elsewhere. Perhaps he had been sold to another Goa'uld, or placed on a slave world?

She had been trying to make friends with some of the other Goa'uld underlings, in the hope of learning something from them. It had not been easy, as most of them was arrogant and hated each other, including her. However, there was a Goa'uld scientist whom Jolinar got along with better. She was using Sam's knowledge to pretend to 'dabble in science' as she called it, and the Goa'uld scientist had started to chat with her now and then, about the problems she had with her research.

Then, one day, the scientist - Driniok - came to Jolinar and asked for her help. She was trying to create a better force shield for Bastet's ships, but for some reason it would not remain stable.

For the first time, Jolinar was allowed into the laboratory. It was a actually many rooms, connected by corridors, and in addition several storage rooms.

" **Impressive,"** Jolinar oberves.

" **It is acceptable. I just wish I could get rid of some of the research projects left over from the previous scientist."**

**"Does Bastet still have interest in them?"**

**"Unfortunately, yes. I asked her if I could throw out some of the old stasis units at least, along with the specimens, but she said that she may still have use for them."** Driniok shakes her head. " **I do not understand why they have to be stored in _my_ section! She could just move them to one of the many storage areas she has!"  
**

**"Unfortunate. So, where is this force shield you wish me to take a look at?"**

* * *

Jolinar, working with Sam, managed to help Driniok with the force shield and managed to get it to stabilize. Driniok was so happy that Jolinar decided to risk asking about the stasis units and the 'specimens'. It was something that she had wanted to ask about for a long time.

" **If you do not mind, I would like to ask about those stasis units you mentioned being stored here. What are they used for?"** Jolinar asks.

 **"They contain originals from some sort of copying and brainwashing experiment. I do not know why Bastet wishes them kept. You cannot send new clones as assassins or spies without causing suspicion, and what else can they be used for?"** Driniok sighs.

 **"They were captured, copied, and then the copies were brainwashed?"** Jolinar asks.

" **Yes."**

**"But why? Why not merely brainwash the originals? Would it not be faster and easier?"**

**"If they were humans, yes, but these are _Tok'ra_ ," **Driniok spits the word. " **The presence of the symbiote prevents the brainwashing under normal circumstances, of course. Even in degenerates as the Tok'ra."**

**"So they had to copy the symbiote and make one that is brainwashed before its memory is awakened. Or else it would sense it and repair it. I see. But why copy the host?"**

**"The original symbiote would have to be removed. That would have caused massive damage, as Tok'ra fight for their hosts too."** Driniok snorts. **"The host would have had to be healed in a sarcophagus, and the remaining extra energy in the cells would take days to dissipate fully - preventing the brainwashing procedure that Bastet's scientist used. The copied symbiote would notice as well, of course."**

**"So all those stored specimens are Tok'ra?"**

**"Yes. The humans captured were merely brainwashed and sent back."**

Jolinar nods, feeling her hope rise. " **Why are they kept here, then? The Tok'ra, I mean."**

**"What do I know? I believe Bastet considered if she could find a way to turn them to her side, as she would like nothing better than former Tok'ra serving her loyally. She hates the Tok'ra more than most of us, as you probably know."**

**"Yes. Was a way to turn them found?"** Jolinar asks, nervously.

" **No. Bastet's previous scientist attempted his theory on one of them, and the symbiote _did_ suppress the host, but it also went mad and had to be put down - but not before he had gone on a rampage and killed several of Bastet's favourite sex slaves." ** Driniok smiles. " _ **That**_ **is why her previous scientist is previous. He should be happy he was allowed to live!"**

Jolinar nods, faking a grin despite her worry for who it was that was killed. " **How many specimens are left?"**

" **Five."**

~ **How many Tok'ra zatarcs were there?~**

Sam calculates quickly. ~Six, I believe. I read Anise's report.~


	11. Chapter 11

Jolinar had made it a point to spend time with and helping the Goa'uld scientist, Driniok, hoping for a chance to look further at the stasis units and find out if Martouf|Lantash was the one Tok'ra who had been killed. Regardless, they knew five Tok'ra were captives of Bastet, and while they were in stasis and thus 'safe' for now, there was no telling what she might do to them at some point. They needed to be rescued, all of SG-1 agreed on that.

"I vote with just go to the lab and let them out. If we go at night, no one will discover us until we've gotten away," Jack says, frustrated, when more than a week has passed and Jolinar is no closer to even getting to examine the stasis units.

 **"I am tempted to agree, but unfortunately it would never work. The security measures for the laboratory are quite strong, there are many guards in the palace and outside, and the chaappa'ai is heavily guarded, as is the shipyard."** Jolinar sighs. " **No, we must wait for a better situation."**

"Wait, always wait!" Jack grumbles.

* * *

Finally, after another week came their chance. Bastet had ordered Driniok to improve the accuracy of her staff weapons, and quickly since she had recurring skirmishes with a neighboring Goa'uld called Trick and wanted to improve the chances of winning. Driniok called for help from Jolinar, and they both worked long hours on the weapons. A kind of friendship developed, and Jolinar was allowed to wander the labs as she pleased when they were waiting for results from their tests.

~ **Martouf and Lantash! They are alive!~** Jolinar sounds relieved beyond anything.

~Yes, thankfully.~ Sam looks at them in the stasis unit, almost not daring to believe. She had not thought she would ever see them again. ~How do we free them?~

~ **When and if Bastet finds she can win the skirmishes she will launch an assault on Trick. She will lead the assault in her own mothership, likely leaving us and some other minions behind to take care of things here. That is when we will be able move.~  
**

~Then we better make sure the staff weapons are as good as possible.~

~ **Yes, we better do that.~**

* * *

Long weeks followed, with regular reports of clashes between the two Goa'uld. However, it turned out Driniok and Jolinar had done a good job, and Bastet's Jaffa had a much higher success rate than Trick's Jaffa, causing Bastet to decide she could win the battle between the otherwise evenly matched Goa'uld forces.

" **I will lead the assault myself. Shu an Tefnut will come with me,"** Bastet decides, making orders for her two main underlings to follow her. " **Nut will be in charge while we are gone. Driniok and Jolinar will be seconds while I am away."**

 **"Yes, my Lord!"** all Bastet's underlings says.

 **~Fantastic! Nut will spend her time indulging herself with Bastet's sex slaves, so we will not have any trouble with her. She will tell Driniok and me to take care of things, and I will graciously allow Driniok to be in charge. We should be able to free all the Tok'ra who are in stasis without too much trouble!~** Jolinar realizes, relieved.

* * *

"All right, we'll wait by the back entrance to the kitchen until you come meet us with the Tok'ra," Jack says, opening and closing his zat to check that it works. "Sure you don't need us to come with you?" **  
**

" **No, if Driniok shows up I would not be able to explain why you were there,"** Jolinar says.

"OK. Come on, guys," Jack orders.

Daniel and Teal'c take their zats and follows Jack.

"Good luck!" Daniel offers as they leave the room.

Jolinar nods curtly, already working on being in character.

* * *

Sam and Jolinar both waited with baited breath as the stasis unit deactivated and slowly opened. Their eyes were focused on Martouf/Lantash's still body. Suddenly, he took a breath and moved his head, raising it. He opened his eyes and looked groggily at his surroundings.

"Martouf!" Sam exclaims, relief beyond belief in her voice. Jolinar shares her feelings, but they have decided it is better not to confuse matters by having her in control. Martouf will sense her soon enough anyway.

He takes another deep breath and then his gaze focus on Sam and he smiles. "Samantha!" He takes a step out of the stasis unit and looks around, clearly confused. "What is this place?"

"A long story." Sam smiles happily. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. How happy we are to see you. However, we need to get out of here, and quickly." She hit the controls to deactivate the other stasis units.

~ **All the naquadah in here will probably confuse him for a little while and hide my presence, but we should explain quickly.~**

"This is a Goa'uld laboratory? We were captured?" Martouf asks.

"Yes - by Bastet."

"Why are you wearing the clothes of a minor Goa'uld?" Martouf freezes, as he obviously sensed the symbiote in her.

"Don't worry. She's Tok'ra," Sam tells him quickly.

He looks unconvinced.

"Listen, I'll tell you everything, but right now we need to get out of here - and quickly." Sam looks at the four other Tok'ra, who are now waking up. "Great - come on guys. We're getting out of here, as fast as possible. Follow me." She handed each of them a zat.

* * *

The Tok'ra had been more than a little hesitant, but realized that the situation they were in was not good and could only get better by following Sam. Without too much trouble they made it to the kitchen, where the kitchen staff fled as they saw the Goa'uld lord.

Jolinar opens the door out and there her and Sam's team mates are waiting.

"Took you some sweet time, Jolinar!" Jack complains. "Hi, Marty." He waves a little at the Tok'ra.

 _" **Jolinar?"** _ Lantash exclaims, looking at her. " **Is this true?** **How can this be?"**

" **Another long story - as my Sam is fond of saying.** " Jolinar smiles warmly at her mates. " **I have missed you. More than you will ever know. We both have. How we feared we would never see you again.** " She takes his hands.

He looks at her, not truly daring to believe, then looks to Sam's team mates.

"Yup, it's Jolinar all right," Jack says, grinning.

"She was resurrected by an alien device," Daniel explains, helpfully.

"Indeed. That is how it was," Teal'c adds.

Jolinar hugs Martouf and Lantash to her closely and they kiss warmly.

"That will have to wait, kids," Jack says smiling. "Who knows when one of the snakeheads shows up to look for Jolinar."

Reluctantly, Jolinar and Lantash lets go of each other and follows Jack and Sam's other team mates. The other Tok'ra follow as well.


	12. Chapter 12

It was early evening when they escaped, and they made it across the court and to the wall around the compound before they heard angry shouts behind them from guards.

Jolinar turns and fires off a strong blast from her hand device, throwing the Jaffa into disarray. " **Get over the wall - quickly!"**

The wall was not terribly high on their side, and all the Tok'ra, as well as Teal'c - and with some difficulty, Jack - were able to pull themselves up and over. Teal'c and Lantash helps Daniel while Jolinar shots more force blasts at the Jaffa. From up on the wall, Jack and one of the Tok'ra are shooting at the guards with their zats.

They all make it over, and run for the nearby forest, with staff blasts zipping around in the darkness. They Jaffa does not hit anyone, though, and they all escape to the relative safety between the trees.

"That was close!" Daniel pants.

"Too close, "Jack agrees. He looks to Sam/Jolinar. "I'm estimating about two miles to the Stargate. How likely is it that the road is already guarded?"

" **Likely,"** Jolinar says. " **Nut and Driniok will be desperate not to look bad to Bastet when she returns, so they will look for us with even more diligence than Bastet would have."**

"Could we get our hands on a teltac?" Jack suggests.

" **No, they are heavily guarded always, and require a code to even access."**

"Okay, then - best bet is heading for the Stargate. We should split up in two groups. We're so many that we can't move undetected," Jack decides. "Teal'c, you and Daniel go with you two." He points at two of the Tok'ra.

"My name is Sisilok, and my symbiote is called Troak," one of the Tok'ra pointed at says.

" **And I am Florks. My host is names Slinnok,"** the other of them tells them.

"Great. Teal'c, Daniel - take Florks and Sisilok and go towards the Stargate, following the southern route through the forest. The rest of us will try go north, along the mountains and the edge of the forest," Jack orders. "We meet up at the Stargate in..." He checks his clock. "One hour, at midnight. Radio silence unless you're in mortal danger."

The groups split up and snuck through the forest, as silently and quickly as possible. Some distance away they could hear the Jaffa bumbling through the forest, fortunately making a lot of noise.

Jack's group moved fast, and soon the noise from the Jaffa disappeared behind them. After about half an hour, they reached the light forest at the bottom of the mountains and started to follow a narrow footpath.

"So, what's your names?" Jack asks the two unknown Tok'ra with them.

" **I am Urkh. My host is Gosham,"** one of them answers.

"Thrill," the other, a young woman walking just behind him says. "My symbiote's name is Squirt."

"Squirt?" Jack grins. "And Thrill?"

"Yes, I am aware they are funny names in your language." She gave him a wry grin. "They have different meanings to us."

"Like what?"

"In Goa'uld, Squirt means 'strong fin'."

Jack laughs. "That makes sense - then she can splosh and squirt the water!"

"Thrill is not a Goa'uld name," she continues patiently. "In my language it means 'obedient', and Squirt thought I should change it, but it's my name."

"Obedient? Weird name."

"Not in my culture. Women are chattel - used only for working and breeding. My sisters name is Lhole, which means 'receptacle'."

"Yuck. I guess joining the Tok'ra was an easy choice for you," Jack says.

"It was. The Tok'ra was on our world secretly, to acquire some herbs that grows in abundance there, but is rare elsewhere. I was given as a gift to the leader of the Tok'ra group, who could not refuse without causing suspicion. When one of the Tok'ra was mortally wounded in an accident, they told me who and what they were and asked if I would join them. I did not hesitate for long."

"I can understand. I'd have done the same."

"So, tell me of your life?" Thrill smiles interested, clearly liking him.

"Ah, there's not a lot to tell," Jack says, smiling at her. He likes the young Tok'ra. "At least, not much I can tell without having to kill you!"

"What?" Thrill frowns, then nods. "Ah, your work is secret. I understand. No, I wanted to know about you. Not your work."

"Well, I guess I can do that."

* * *

While Jack and Thrill talks, Jolinar and Martouf/Lantash does the same, with Sam taking turns talking now and then. None of them can fathom the luck that they are all alive and together again.

Sam had given Martouf/Lantash the short version of what had happened, with how everyone had thought them killed, how Jolinar had been resurrected, and how they had found out that it had been clones that had been brainwashed and killed.

"It is hard to understand, all this that happened while we were in stasis," Martouf says, shaking his head. "We are saddened that you had to experience this, Samantha, thinking you had killed us."

"It was one of the hardest things I ever experienced - and then Lantash died too. Or rather, I thought the two of you were dead. I am so relieved that is not the case!" Sam smiles at him.

"We are also very pleased to be alive - and to learn that Jolinar is alive as well, it is a dream come through!"

The path is not difficult to walk, and the Jaffa are no where to be seen, so they make good time and soon reaches the Stargate, perhaps five minutes ahead of schedule.

They hunker down behind some bushes, at a distance of maybe 100 feet from the Stargate and looks around at the surroundings.

"Looks like six guards," Jack whispers. "Three on each side."

"Agreed," Sam says. "Jolinar feels confident we can take them."

"I agree, we can," Jack says confidently. "We just need to wait for Daniel, Teal'c, and the others."


	13. Chapter 13

Finally, some ten minutes late, Daniel, Teal'c, and the two other Tok'ra showed up.

"What kept you?" Jack asks in a low voice when the others have hidden behind the bushes with them.

"Jaffa were everywhere," Daniel says.

"We were close to being discovered a great many times," Teal'c adds. "It was most unexpected that we made it here."

"Crap," Jack grumbles. "Damn Jaffa and damn Goa'uld. Did the guards follow you?"

"I believe we lost them some ten minutes ago," Teal'c tells him.

"Okay, then the plan stands. We're trying to take the guards at the gate - and we should do it quickly, before more arrive."

They discussed in whispering voices how to go about this, and then they split up, with a group of the Tok'ra sneaking around to the other side of the Jaffa, where they could better ambush them. It was a good thing the Tok'ra were stealthy, for the ground was not the best for sneaking.

About five minutes later, one of the Tok'ra made a sound like an owl hooting - the signal that they were in position.

Teal'c made an answering call, and they all jumped out and started shooting at the same time.

The Jaffa were taken completely by surprise, and the first round took out all but two. One of the remaining Jaffa took cover behind the DHD, while the other ran for cover behind some large rocks at the edge of the opening where the Stargate was.

A short firefight followed, with the Jaffa shooting with staff weapons and the Tau'ri, Teal'c, and the Tok'ra shooting with zats, except for Sam, who had a hand device.

Soon, all the Jaffa guards were lying on the ground.

"Dial us up to some peaceful planet - hurry!" Jack orders Daniel. "No way to know how long it will be before more Jaffa show up!"

"Let me do it," Sam says, running off to the DHD. She quickly dials one of the Tok'ra safe worlds, which are often used for gate-hopping when the Tok'ra wants to throw off some follower.

"More guards are coming," Martouf warns.

"He is correct," Teal'c says. "I hear a large number of Jaffa approaching."

Just then, the Stargate activated and the wormhole blasted outwards.

"You heard them! Run, run!" Jack orders.

They all ran as fast as they could for the open wormhole, and jumped into it.

Rolling out on the other side, Sam got up first and raced for the DHD. The moment all were through and the wormhole shut down, she dialled a new address. The Stargate wooshed and they hurried through again, to a new planet and - hopefully - safety.

When the wormhole has shut down, Jack lets out a sound of relief. "Phew, looks like we made it." He looks around. "What is this place?"

"The planet is called Plonak. No Goa'uld claims it, since there is little gold, naquadah, or other valuables left. At least nothing that can be easily accessed," Martouf explains.

"Any place you can get some food?" Jack asks, just as his stomach rumbles to emphasize his question.

Martouf smiles. "There is a town not far from here, which has an inn with decent food. At least it did when I was last here, which is - ah, quite a few years ago." He looks to Sam/Jolinar.

Sam dips her head, giving Jolinar control. " **Yes, we were here more than 20 years ago, when you had not been Lantash's host for long. I remember taking you here, since you were missing a dish that were common on your homeworld, and which they also eat here."**

"Okay, let's go check it out," Jack decides.

"May I point out that we could also go directly to the Tok'ra and get something to eat there?" Sisilok says.

"Yes, we would get something to eat - when they had finished debriefing us. Something which could easily takes _hours,_ " Thrill points out.

Jack grimaces then smiles. "You heard her."

* * *

"So, what's this favoured dish from your homeworld?" Daniel asks, always interested in learning something new about alien cultures.

"I do not know the word in your language. It is a stew made with various fruits and meat, usually fowl of lamb. The fruit is pomegranates, dates, raisins, and olives. It is served with a kind of wheat cooked much like some cultures cook rice."

Daniel nods. "I've encountered similar dishes in northern Africa and across the middle east."

"Yes, Jacob says my culture would probably be mostly middle eastern, despite the Goa'uld in charge being Morrigan. Lantash thinks she took the planet from Bastet several hundred years ago, and that the culture has not changed much since then. She did move more slaves there, since there are valuables mineral deposits and she needed more workpower. That is how my ancestors came there - as slaves raided from a number of other planets."

"I guess that makes sense. It must happen a lot - with Goa'uld taking over each others domains."

They had walked for maybe fifteen minutes, and now saw the town in the distance, including a large pyramid-structure. As they get closer they can see the architecture - flat-roofed houses in the traditional Egyptian style, and a couple large temples with pillars and big statues of Egyptian gods. Above it all loomed the pyramid-palace.

"You're _sure_ there's no Goa'uld here?" Jack asks, looking warily at the pyramid.

"Our newest intel is about 1 1/2 years old - as you know," Thrill tells him with a wry grin.

"However, this is how it looked when I was here more than 20 years ago. There has been no indication that any Goa'uld has become interested in the planet again. It is merely that the population retains the same culture - and religion," Martouf says.

"Okay." Jack nods. "Let's find that inn, then."

* * *

They were sitting on the floor around a couple low tables, heaped with food that smelled wonderful.

"This is great!" Jack says, smiling as a beautiful, very lightly dressed female server approaches with a large pitcher full of wine.

"Yes, this is fantastic!" Daniel says. "Do you think there's a chance we could check out the temples while we are here?"

"You are worshippers of our goddess Hathor?" the server asks.

"Uh, yes," Sam says quickly, urged by Jolinar.

"Who isn't?" Jack adds, with a warning glance at Daniel.

"You are in luck. Summer worship begins in the blue temple, just after the rise of the second moon, if you wish to partake," the server tells them. "You would be welcome, of course."

"Thanks," Martouf tells her.

She pours wine for them all and leaves.

"Well, we're certain that Hathor is dead, right?" Daniel asks in a low voice.

"Yes," Jack says. "We are, right?" He looks to the various Tok'ra.

"We are. All our reports have assured us that she did indeed die in that cryogenic chamber," Slinnok says.

"Good." Daniel looks relieved. "In that case... it could be very interesting to watch an actual celebration of Hathor. I mean, it is something every historian would dream about!"

"What would happen during these celebrations?" Jack asks, warily.

"Music, dancing, feasting," Martouf says. "A lot of wine and beer will be drunk. I believe the celebrations can be quite... wild."

"Very much so. A previous host of mine was from a planet that worshipped Hathor, and she conceived a child during one such celebration - and she was completely unable to remember who the father might be," Urkh explains, using his hosts voice. "Fortunately, her planet was quite tolerant of such, and it was a fairly common occurrence."

"Sounds like some of the wilder parties I've been to," Jack says.

"Since we would be guests, we should probably attempt to... constrain ourselves," Daniel warns.

"Sure." Jack nods. "But I vote we're going - when we return to the SGC we'll probably have a court martial waiting for us. I want to have some fun before that!"

"I am quite certain the Tok'ra will defend you all - and insist you are not punished. You have, after all, saved Jolinar - and five of us from Bastet's clutches," Martouf says.

"Sounds good - I'll hold you to that!" Jack says. "So, when does the second moon rise?"


	14. Chapter 14

"More wine?" Thrill asks.

"Yes, please," Jack holds out his glass to her. "It's good stuff!"

"Indeed it is." She pours for him and herself.

"Cheers." Jack clinks his glass against hers. "It's what we say on Earth. It's... a kind of greeting. Good luck or something."

She laughs and also clinks her glass to his. "Cheers. We have similar customs among the Tok'ra."

They both drink from the wine while watching the rather rowdy party.

"It's been a while since I've been to a party like this," Jack says, leaning back against a pillar.

"Our friends are having fun, though." She nods to where Slinnok is hitting on a young woman with long beautiful black hair. "She is usually a pretty stern, by the book kind of person, but it seems she has got a bit to drink and is letting herself be persuaded by Florks - her symbiote - to have a little fun."

"Let's hope the locals don't mind - what if that woman finds out Slinnok is an alien?" Jack asks.

"I think she would just think she is being blessed by the gods, so I don't think it is a problem. Remember, the Goa'uld are gods to these people."

"Mmm, I guess you're right."

"So, do you want to dance?" Thrill smiles seductively.

Jack raises an eyebrow and grins. "Sure, why not?"

Feeling happier than he has in a while, he follows the young Tok'ra female out on the dance floor.

Grinning a little, Sam led Martouf away from the party and to a secluded room at the back of the temple. It was one of several small rooms with attached baths, used by the party-goers for when they found someone they wanted to mate with. Of course, many of those partying did not care to go to a private room for that as it became later in the night and they got more drunk.

The music could be heard a bit distant as Sam pushed Martouf up against the wall and kissed him passionately. "I want you - and so do Jolinar!" she told him.

"Lantash and I... are most amenable to that," Martouf tells her, returning the kiss.

Sam pulls at the light, flimsy clothing he had been provided with - as they all had - when joining the celebration. She easily gets it off him and now have direct access to his naked skin. She runs her hands over his chest and leans in to kiss where her hands just caressed.

Martouf makes a soft gasp when her lips close on one of his nipples, then a louder one when she trails kisses down his stomach and further down, finally kneeling before him with a wicked expression.

He groans and leans back as Sam and Jolinar together does their best to pleasure him. They continue until he is desperate, then stop and stands before him, pulling of their clothes and winking at him.

Sam turns and wiggles her ass, and Martouf does not wait but immediately follows and they fall together, naked, onto the soft bed with the many pillows. They spend the next many hours making sweet and wonderful love, snuggling, and then making love again.

It is close to morning when they finally fall asleep. By then the temple and the buildings around it are silent, and the revelers are sleeping around the place.

When the group is finally approaching the Stargate, it is early evening. They smile at each other, looking a little embarrassed, but happy. There may be a court martial in the future for the Tau'ri, but they feel hopeful the Tok'ra can argue in their favour and that all will turn out well.

They have, after all, rescued many of their allies, and they bring intel about Bastet as well as information about a planet with an interesting culture.

Sam/Jolinar and Martouf/Lantash walk together through the Stargate, holding hands. The others follow - towards the Tok'ra base where Jacob and the others are located.

It is going to be an interesting meeting.


End file.
